Printers are increasingly being developed with new and various features. For example, many printers have a connection to the Internet. Additionally, many printers provide the option of delivering content for a fee. For example, images, articles, or the like can be selected and printed. Additionally, special print applications can be delivered to the printer. To facilitate the selection and delivery of content, the printer can connect to a web server, such as a content management server.